


Will's Yoga Class

by SootSpirit



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SootSpirit/pseuds/SootSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will uses Yoga as a way to deal with stress, but draws attention when he forgets his shirt one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will's Yoga Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparxwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/gifts).



Providing solutions isn't easy. After a long day of making the company, Strife Solutions, live up to it’s name Will was always exhausted. The endless tasks that needed completing, clients that came knocking, and problems that needed fixing were unrelenting. It was no surprise that the unending tide of work eventually began to wear Will down, and started to affect him in terrible ways. Where his nights were once filled with deep unwaking slumber, he became plagued with stress and sleepless hours in bed, hardly getting any rest on many nights. However, as a man unwilling to be burdened with any trouble, he went in search of a ways to alleviate the daily stress. At first he struggled to find a good outlet starting with the typical ostentatious options he could afford, being awash with both money and success. He visited tropical resorts, had spa treatments, went on mountain retreats, enjoyed skiing trips, and even attended cultural festivals around the globe or on any planet. He tried so much, but nothing provided regular stress relief. He was ready to give up, give up and turn to the more illicit pleasures he had left behind in his earlier days when the perfect solution came to him. It was after a visit with a client one day, as he stepped out the front door of the office building where the meeting took place. As Will crossed the threshold he overheard a group of girls chatting about a recent yoga session as they passed by. As he caught the few words before they disappeared into the crowd he realized that maybe, a more basic and down to earth daily activity could help him unwind at the end of the day. A week went by, and Will rolled over the idea in his mind before choosing to give it a shot.

Months later, Will left the solution tower early like he always did three times a week, and headed for a local studio where yoga classes were taught. He pulled up in his car and climbed out grabbing his bag that held a change of clothing. It wasn't long after taking up yoga that Will learned certain clothes were better fit to the activity of stretching. To that end he chose to dawn the tight capris that many of his classmates wore. After stepping into the studio he headed to the back room and slipped into one of several cubicles meant for changing. He took care to remove his suit, from the vest, to shirt, pants, shoes, everything came off. After folding his regular business attire he reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of tight black capris with a light blue waist panel, and the appropriate underwear to go with them. After carefully bunching the legs up and pulling the capris on, making sure they were fitting right, he reached into his bag again only to realize he was without a shirt! Strife looked inside his bag to be sure, and there was no mistake, somehow he had forgotten to pack even a tank top. Though inconvenient, Will wasn't going to skip yoga just because he forgot his top, so he placed his folded suit in the bag, and left the changing room. As he drew the curtain and headed for the studio floor he noticed immediately that his assembling classmates were looking at him differently. The fleeting glances, and in some cases outright stares he was receiving made him self-conscious. While Strife had never truly thought about it before, he realized now that nearly the entire congregation of students were women, almost all of which who were eyeing him up. Will did his best to ignore the eyes that were sticking to his body as he returned to the front studio, and proceeded to roll out his yoga mat. The class wouldn't start for at least another ten minutes, so he sat down and pulled his phone out of his bag. As he poked at the screen while his pupils set up around him, he suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice beside him ask , "aren’t you a little underdressed for a yoga class?"

Surprised, Will looked up from his phone to see an unfamiliar face beside him. Given how new students came and went all the time it wasn't unusual to see someone new, but this was the first time anyone chose to speak with him. Will mostly kept to himself, and while he enjoyed the beauty of the women around him, he was always preoccupied with work and never tried to start a conversation. Thus, when he saw the stunning girl beside him who asked about his attire, Strife found himself at a loss for words. As all this ran through his mind, several seconds passed as he blankly stared into the girls eyes. Until she finally spoke again.  
"Did I say something wrong?" She asked  
"Oh, uh- no, I was just- engrossed in my phone."  
"I hope I didn't interrupt something important."  
"Not at all, just checking messages"  
"That's good. So are you going to answer my question?"  
"Question?"  
"My first question; aren’t you a little underdressed for a yoga class?"

At this moment, as the question finally registered, Will's senses which he was ignoring came rushing back. He felt the cool air of the studio on his skin, the tension around him, the stares of the other students, he even felt the material of his snug leggings hugging him. Knowing that he was half naked, and that's what the girl was asking about, he began to blush.

"I uh- I forgot my shirt today." Will said as he looked down slightly, attempting to hide a least a little of his embarrassment.  
"Well you've certainly got my attention, as well as that of a few others."

As the girl uttered these words there was a murmur that ran through the class. Clearly Will was being more of a spectacle than he thought. It's not like he was trying though, as he was no body builder and only kept his weight down by eating right. Before he could reply to the statement though the instructor arrived and class began.

For Will each yoga session usually flew by in an instant, as he truly enjoyed the meditative feeling of stretching. The sensation of his muscles straining in unusual ways as he contorted his body, trying his best to attain good from, thoroughly took his mind off of work. Yoga was indeed what he needed, as the stress melted away for at least the hour that the class lasted. Today however, that was not the case. Knowing that he was drawing the gaze of those around him created a new tension, and also made his loins warm. Admittedly he was completely unworried with work, but now he couldn't help but feel flush and nervous every time he bent, reached, or strained. Strife could feel random eyes on him at any moment, sampling his form, and protrusions as his temperature rose. No gaze was more pronounced than those of the girl next to him though. Nearly every time a pose allowed Will to look to his side, he saw her looking at him. Her gaze ranged from a glance from the corner of her eye, to an outright stare paired with a cute smile. The glances didn't bother Will so much, but when she fully looked at him they would often lock eyes momentarily. Each time this happened Will would quickly look away and feel his face warm. This went on for the entirety of class, and when the instructor called it a day Will sat down on his yoga mat and tried to calm down. Never having found his center during the session he decided to do a final stretch he practiced at the end of every class. For some time Will had been making slow progress on preforming the splits. To get there though he had to slowly edge up to fully stretching his legs in opposite directions. This usually began with sitting with his legs wide and leaning forward, slowly inching his way to full form. As he closed his eyes and began to do this however, Will heard a now familiar voice.

"Oh my, you're more flexible than most of the girls here I bet!"

It was of course the girl next to him. Will was now foolishly caught off guard by the same girl, while trying to achieve a certain level of zen. Worse yet he was in a fairly vulnerable position too. With his concentration broken will did his best to muster a reply.

"Well, you know- just trying my best"  
"I can see that, but I think that pose would be easier if you had a bit of help."  
"Help?"  
"If you don't mind, it’ll be easier to show you."

Puzzled by what exactly she meant Strife answered in the affirmative. After the answer she clearly wanted the girl kneeled down behind him and placed her hands on his back. As she did this she ran the tips of her nails lightly across his skin. Will reacted to this strange tickle by instinctively straightening his back, and goose bumps rose across his body. If it wasn't clear she had ulterior motives beyond helping him, it was clear now. More nervous and flush than before Will decided to speak up.

"Um, what do you plan on doing?"  
"Oh don't worry, I'm just going to apply a bit of pressure on your back, help you go a bit- lower."

She put emphasis on that last word, "lower". There was more breath behind it, and Strife felt his loins warm again as the breathy words escaped her lips. Not knowing what to expect he felt both hands on his back apply pressure, and he did indeed go further down much easier than when he worked on his own. He held the position easily with help, and as he came up for a moment before seeing if he could stretch further, he felt the girl move. She was adjusting her position to help him, but strangely she moved much further to his side so they could see each other. Before Will could ask she simply applied pressure and down he went. This time he stretched even further, and began to reach his limit. As Will grunted at the feeling of his muscles straining, he suddenly felt the girl’s breath on his cheek. He tilted his head towards her as she spoke.

"Good job handsome."

As she uttered these words into Will's ear he suddenly felt something he never expected. One of her hands lifted off his back and suddenly ran across his ass, then up his back! As her hand returned to his shoulder blade she spoke again a breathy voice.

"So far as I can see, you have perfect form."

After feeling and hearing these things Will was awash with embarrassment, blushing hard but also, much to his surprise, very excited in a masculine way. After a few more stretches to his maximum limit, Will and his rather bold partner got up. Strife turned and thanked the girl as she was slipping on her shoes. Standing up, she returned the courtesy and asked Will's name while he bent over to slip his own shoes back on. As he uttered his last name, he got his final arousing surprise of the day when her hand suddenly slipped onto his backside and gave a firm squeeze to one of his cheeks!

"Well strife, it's nice to meet you. I look forward to seeing you here again next time!"

And with that she released her grip only to suddenly plant a loud, albeit mostly painless, slap to Will's ass which all the lingering students heard. As Will's face flushed red he turned to see the girl prance out the front door of studio. Stunned for a moment he stood up and turned back to see the remainder of the class starting at him with very surprised expressions. Without another thought Will immediately went into flight mode, grabbed his bag, turned on his heel, and darted out the door. To make matters worse, it was only as he started walking that he realized how snug the front of his form fitting yoga pants were, and that he had become excited in a very visible way. 

Will leapt in his car and left in a hurry, images of the last hour running though his mind. As he sped down the road heading home, he realized he never got the girls name. If he saw her again, he would certainly have to ask.


End file.
